<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkins by Pumperkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412792">Pumpkins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins'>Pumperkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron go to visit Hagrid and end up in his pumpkin patch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool autumn breeze turned their cheeks pink, making the tip of their noses cold. Orange sunlight lit up their hair giving it a soft angelic glow. Stepping on the muddy ground Harry and Ron were taking a walk in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. They went to go visit the half giant but he was busy having a meeting with Umbridge they tried to wait but their talk seemed to have been taking forever and the boys quickly got bored.</p><p>Crunching the crispy leaves under their shoes Ron tripped over a root. His limbs got stuck underneath him as he fell, landing face first into the pumpkin patch. Mud flew everywhere, as he smashed into soft ground, getting his clothes dirty. </p><p>"Motherfucker" Ron sat up, shaking grass and leaves out of his hair. Mud covered his torso and his pants, droplets of it spattered his face trying to blend in with his freckles. Harry politely smiled at his friend, find the scene amusing but not wanting to anger the temperate bou. Looking around trying to distract himself, he walked off to a patch of pumpkins when one caught his eyes.</p><p>"This one's the same color as your hair" Harry picked up a dull pumpkin bringing it over and putting it by Ron's head. </p><p>"No it's not" Ron shoved the pumpkin away, Harry discarded the pumpkin to the side, getting up to look for another one. </p><p>"What about this one?" Harry struggled to pick up a huge pumpkin, slowly rolling it towards Ron. Scoffing at the pumpkin Ron tried to whip the mud off his hands, the pumpkin looked nothing like him, it had big brown spots and looked more green then orange.</p><p>"You're right" Harry gave up rolling the heavy pumpkin, pushing it out of the path but not putting it back. Looking around Harry trudged over a patch of white pumpkins that looked bigger than Harry. Climbing over them he reached behind them, feet lifting off the ground as he leaned over one of the pumpkins, he pulled out a relatively small pumpkin. It was bright orange and had yellow streaks going down the side. Bringing it back to Ron, he sat next to his friend and grabbed his hair, putting the pumpkin next to it.</p><p>"No this one's to bright" Harry dropped the pumpkin in Ron's lap, running off to find a perfect match. The angry redhead threw it in Harry's general direction crossing his arms and yelling a string of curse words at Harry. Laughed Harry ducked under some bushes to grab another pumpkin. Ron watched Harry chuck some pumpkins out from behind a huge shrub, Harry picked up a dark red pumpkin, peeling green leaves off of it,  he brought it back with a huge grin on his face. Putting it on top of Ron's head Ron shoved him, the pumpkin falling off and cracking beside him. Harry doubled over in laughter while Ron tried to hold his amusement in. Eyes lighting up Harry sprung up from the ground, leaving once again and making his way into the patch, he shoved some pumpkins aside and threw some leaves onto the muddy path. Rustling around Harry stumbled out of the bush, a tiny pumpkin in hand, he held it to his chest as he quickly walked back to Ron, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"I found it" Harry rubbed dirt off the pumpkin</p><p>"Fuck off" Ron rolled his eyes, whipping dirt off his nose to hide his smile. Harry grinned as he sat in front of him, pulling at a lock of Ron's hair he compared it to the bright orange pumpkin.</p><p>"See? A perfect match" Harry held the pumpkin to Ron's eyes, bringing the piece of hair with it.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, my hair is not that colour" Ron swatted Harry's hand out of his face, tucking his hair behind his ear. </p><p>"It is a perfect match, you're a pumpkin" Harry laughed resting the pumpkin in his lap. </p><p>"I am not a pumpkin" Rons cheeks turned as red as the broken pumpkin beside him.</p><p>"Yes you are! You're my little pumpkin" Harry baby talked Ron poking him in the cheek. Ron smacked Harry's hand away rubbing away at the dirt he left. </p><p>"You're a dirty pumpkin" Harry sniggered, rubbing dirt off Ron's chin. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Ron gave him a tone to match Mollys, raising his dirty eyebrow and crossing his arms. He looked to the side, smirking to himself as he got an idea. He scooped up the seeds from the discarded pumpkin and chucked them at Harry, smacking him the side of his face. Goop hung from the boy's glasses and bright red strings slipped down from his messy black hair. Spitting out pumpkin seeds Harry watched as Ron laughed at him, getting his own idea. Pulling out his wand he broke a orange and white pumpkin in two, he picked up a side and shoved it right on Ron's head. This shocked his friend as he stopped laughing, gingerly touching the pumpkin on his head.</p><p>"Harry!" He yelled, "you little shithead" Ron pushed Harry into the mud, picking up goop from the other half and rubbing it into his hair. Harry tried to throw his friend off him, laughing as he pushed at his chest, coving his shirt in pumpkin and mud. Unsuccessful he grabbed Rons waist pulling him to his chest, their faces almost touching. He could feel Ron's hot breath on his face, warming his freezing nose. Looking deep into his friend's eyes he brought one of his hands to Ron's hair, gently stroking it.</p><p>"You're my pumpkin" he said softly, picking out a piece of pumpkin from Ron's hair. Ron smiled at him, gently throwing pumpkin goop off his glasses.</p><p>"I think you're covered in more pumpkin" he flicked a seed off Harry's cheek. Ron licked his dry lips, getting a mouth full of pumpkin </p><p>"That's so gross" he scrunched up his nose. Laughing Harry whipped Rons mouth, rubbing his thumb on his plump lips.</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't eat them" he said sarcastically, cupping Ron's face he left a muddy handprint on his cheek. Ron bent down giving him a small kiss on his nose. Giggling Harry leaning up to peck Ron on the lips. Both boys smiled, a cool breeze blowing through the air. Giving a small shiver Harry rubbed Ron's thigh, craving the red heads warmth, his fingers tingled in the cool air, he touched Rons hot skin attempting to warm them. Lying in the cool wind Ron rolled over, Harry now tucked tightly on Rons chest. He rubbed up and down Harry's back as Harry pulled pumpkin seeds from Ron's hair, leaving the goopy strings behind. They waited patiently for Umbridges to leave, the sun was setting and it was getting colder but they really wanted to at least say goodnight to Hagrid before hearing back to the castle. Ron made a controversial comment about Umbridge earning him a small slush from Harry, "just in case her bat ears could hear them." Ron said after being shushed, forcing Harry to clamp a hand around his mouth, shushing him again. Listening to owls hooting in the distance and tree branches scraping against each other Harry saw a light come from Hagrid's hut. </p><p>Hearing a door slam they quickly sat up, Harry in Ron's lap, He was tucked tight into his chest, the side of his head now covered in mud leaving bits of pumpkin on Ron's shirt. They watched Umbridge leave over the pumpkins, her stubby legs awkwardly trying to walk with heels over the uneven dirt. Harry and Ron tried to scrape the pumpkin and dirt off them, adjusting their robes and hair. Waiting to make sure Umbridge was out of sight they carefully walked out of the patch, making sure not to trip over the mess they made and walked up to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door, leaving muddy knuckle prints behind when half giant opened it, looking sad until he saw who his visitors where</p><p>"What happened to you too?" Hagrid gave a jolly smile.</p><p>"Ron's hair is the colour of your pumpkins" Harry ruffled his hair, earning himself an unimpressed look from the red head</p><p>"Oh so he's a pumpkin then" Hagrid bellowed, laughing along with Harry</p><p>"I am not a pumpkin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated! Let me know if theres any rarry promps anyone want written!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>